Vyond City
GoAnimate City (also known as GoCity) is a fictional city neither in the so-called GoPlanet or USA. The population is about 500 trillion. History The city first started in 500000 BC , by the name of "Aran Gomindaur". Then, in 1918, after World War I, a man named Gen. Nick Mann was elected mayor of the city, and renamed it GoAnimate City. Later, in 1939, World War II started. In 1989, The GoAnimate City Earthquake killed 24 people and injured 4248 more. 32 more people were missing. In 2011, The Cold War invaded GoAnimate City. In 2012, GoAnimate City Lost all of their power for 2 days. Their military is the GoAnimate Navy,GoAnimate Army and the Task Force 322 a.k.a Anti-Humanoid and Federation Force Their official bands are Frank Zappa, Kraftwerk and The Wiggles. They have a NHL team called the Go!City Greyhounds, and in greenwood,an NFL team called the Go!City Hooiser Splits are in the metropolitan division while the Hooiser are in the NL They have the same affiliates as Indianapolis but has a CBC affiliate is WFDY and a Rede Globe Affiliate called WRDG Literary comment GoAnimate City is possibly located 40 miles east of Rochester, New York. Or even 30 miles north of Allegany County, New York (except for Stannards and anything below that town) GoFirst Airport In 1916, the construction of the Airport began. The airplanes travel to Robrand City (as known Robloxian City) and MineParks (as known Minecraft City). They called their own airlines GoFirst Air. After 1957, GoFirst Airport closed at February 3rd, 1957. GoFirst Air is now defunct since 1972. In 1986, The RoAir Flight 332 Lockheed L-1011 crashes on a runway. 43 passengers were killed, while 185 passengers survived. |} Non-english versions LW97, one of GoAnimate's best known non-American users, has made his own version of GoAnimate in his German videos. While his English videos are playing on "normal" American places, the German version is playing in the German cities Heidelberg, Mainz, Mannheim, Wiesbaden and Würzburg. Other Versions CocaColaComedian1999 In CocaColaComedian1999's videos, GoAnimate City resembles (New York City, Chicago, Miami, Seattle, San Francisco, Los Angeles, San Diego, Toronto, Vancouver, etc.). It's population is currently 60 million. * To the north lies a big farmland (based on the area north of the Indianapolis area) * To the south lies * To the east lies a range of mountains (based on the Casades of the Pacific Northwest or the Rockies in Colorado) * To the west lies a body of water with beautiful beaches * The northwest side is based on Hollywood * The northeast side has a large lake * A river passes through the east and southeast sides to connect the ocean and the lake * The southwest side is known as the "GoAniPort" Gallery This city is also available in Age of Empires and Empire earth and civilization. SimCity 2014-03-29 12-26-08.png|Adobe Flash City in 2014. SimCity 2014-03-19 23-01-41.png|GoAnimate City in 2014 at Night. The Revenge of Sister Jigglypuff 9-11.jpg|In November 2001, after 2:30pm, the 9/11-esque attacks on the Bad User Tower. SimCity_2014-03-29_12-28-27.png|Republic of Guy Capital International Airport (ROCI) at night in 2014. Federation.png|Federation Airport. screen33.jpg|GoAnimate City's Cold War on May 4th, 2011. GoAnimate City 1895.png|Goanimate Train Maps 1895|link=Goanimate Train Maps 1895 goanimate city 1878.png|Minnipula (Also known GoAnimate City)|link=Minnipula (Also known GoAnimate City) johnson_township.gif|Possible county that GoAnimate City was in ,it is the twin City of Indianpolis|link=GoAnimate City download (2).jpg|Indianapolis-Fort PBS-Anderson- Carmel Metropolitan area Category:Republic of Guy Category:GoAnimate City Category:Independent cities in the Republic of Guy Category:SimCity Category:Locations Category:List of SimCity International Airport Category:Airport Category:Singapore fans Category:GoAnimate Category:Empire earth Category:Age of empires Category:Civilization Category:Goplanet